iGetKidnapped
by marysidehouse
Summary: Sam Puckett was kidnapped by Nevel Papperman. He kept her in a dungeon, and made her give up on her friends. How will Sam survive? *Seddie Story*


**It's not my best story, but I was bored.**

**I'm still not English, so sorry about the mistakes.**

**iGetKidnapped**

***Freddie's POV***

It was Saturday evening we were ready to start iCarly. Except Sam didn't arrive on time, even she didn't arrive at all. I started to worry about her. So I tried to track her phone down , but I didn't find her. Carly freaked out and Spencer called the cops and Pam.

***Sam's POV***

I was in a dungeon. I slowly opened my eyes. I was dizzy ,I didn't feel my head. I was sure someone used chloroform on me. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything because it was dark. Suddenly someone in a mask turned on the lights and started to speak to me.

"Samantha Puckett. Finally you're awake." He said on a sarcastic voice. I realized his voice. He was Papperman. He came down with two bodyguards. Alexander & Evan.

"Nevel what do you want?" I asked him in a low voice.

"How do you know my identity?"

"I recognized you're voice."

"Dang it." He pulled off the mask and gave me a mad grin.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked him angrily.

"Finish iCarly and made Carly to love me." He said.

"You're sick, why can't you just die."

"Act nice Samantha or I must torture you." He said perversely.

"Gross." I said with disgust on my face.

"I'm gotta go. You must think about it., or I really gonna punish you. Alex, Evan come on we need to go to the McDonalds. It's near guys. Come on." They left me down there. At least they forgot to turn off the lights.

***Freddie's POV***

The cops arrived and they said they can't do anything till we didn't find out who kidnapped her or what happened to her. They were useless. I tried to track down her laptop as well. Still unsuccessfully. My last chance was her iPearPad. Finally I got a trace.

"CARLY!" I yelled. Soon the brunette came to the computer and sit next to me.

"What did you find?" She asked me.

"A place near Portland, but it didn't give me an address or something more accurate."

"What would we do?" She asked me in a voice near to panic.

"I don't know yet ,but I'm working on a plan." I said and started to think about something useful.

***Sam's POV***

Nevel left about an hour ago. I was in a cell in a dungeon. Without water or food. I felt lost, even if Nevel was a nub, once he tricked me. I was thinking about escape plans, but I haven't got a cool plan. Soon I realized cables in the wall. I had my phone … actually the pieces of my phone. Yeah Nevel destroyed my iPear. I watched the cables, and I tried to think with Freddie's brain. It was hard and I haven't got a clue what to do with the parts of my phone and the cables. I just knew. I had to communicate with Freddie or Carly. Actually in the moment I want to talk to Freddie. I liked him way too much deep inside me.

Suddenly I had a wonderful idea. Nevel is still a dork I could trick him….

*Freddie's POV*

I went home, sat down on my bad and started to think. I need to save Sam. She was my secret love since we kissed when we were 14. I hadn't got a plan, I just knew I need to reach her somehow. I lay down and soon I felt a sleep.

***Sam's POV***

He came back about an hour. I had my plan so I acted out.

"Nevel at least let me talk to my friends."

"No way. You're gotta tell them where are you." He said with a suspicious voice.

"No I'm not. I just wanna tell somebody I love him ,before you torture me." I said and acted sad.

"Fine." Yeah he believed me. He gave me his phone through the food hole.

"You have got 3 minutes and I'll be here and listening." He said and looked at me.

"Fine." I dialed Freddie's number. About a minute he didn't answered me ,but it was better I left him a voice message.

"Hey Frednub it's Sam. Listen to me carefully. I love you, I always loved you and I'll always will. Every 3 word in the world could say that. I'm with Nevel. The weather is great. A guy torturing his dog. I hate me. So Nub please ,buy me help. You need me? I love your style, and that's my confession. I'm sure ,only just really hope about it. I broke my PearPad. So please track down. I need a new one I guess. I gotta go. love you." I put down the phone and I gave it back to him.

"Good girl. Anyway I didn't really understand what were you talking about ,but I don't care." He said and left me alone. Now in the dark.

***Freddie's POV***

I felt asleep, but when I woke up I saw I've got a new voice mail. I opened slowly and listened to. It was Sam, but what did she talked about? I played down about 10 times, when I finally understood her real message. 'Nevel is torturing me. Please help me. You're my only hope. PearPad,track down."

"Track down my PearPad?" I gave the question to myself. God Nevel kidnapped Sam. I guess they are in Portland. I went over to Carly. She ,Spencer and Gibby were ready to go find Sam. So we borrowed Socko's car and we went to Portland.

*Sam's POV*

Almost 12 hours left and I still didn't get food. I was starving and I felt cold in the wet dungeon. My only hope was Freddie. That sweet nub was so clever. I hoped he found out my message. I was alone and I felt uncomfortable in the floor, but I was tired as well so I felt asleep soon.

_*dream*_

_I was in Seattle in Bushwell Plaza. I was headed to 8D,to visit Freddie. He was home alone ,because his mother was on a nightshift. So I knocked the door and soon my sweet nub opened it._

"_Hey Sam. Come in." He said and gently pulled me inside. He kissed me and I hugged him tightly._

"_So what's going on with you Sam. I didn't see you about 2 days." He asked me. It felt like we're having the same dream._

"_Nevel kidnapped me and trapped me in a dungeon. So that's why I wasn't here."_

"_Do you know the address?" He asked me. Yeah we definitely dreamt the same._

"_I'm not sure, but we're in Portland I guess. He talked about a McDonalds near here. I guess it isn't helping." I said sadly._

"_It's better than nothing. You said you love me. Did you mean that?"_

"_Yes I mean it, but I guess it's better talk about it after I get outta here."_

Suddenly I was awake. I don't know how, but I guess I sent another message to my sweet baby.

***Freddie's POV***

I felt a sleep half away to Portland. I had a weird dream. Sam was communicate with me. I was sure we had the same dream. When I woke up we were about 20 minutes from Portland.

"Spence if you see a McDonalds just stop." I said.

"You're hungry?" He asked me.

"No. I had a dream. Sam said that she's near to a McDonalds in dungeon."

"Fine. You're still have the trace of her iPear?"

"Yeah we're getting closer I guess."

"Okay then. Anyway have you got a plan?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna sneak down to the dungeon, you and Carly and Gibby will use the front door."

"Okay."

"Be careful Nevel have bodyguards."

"No problem dude we're gonna figure out." Gibby said and chucked my shoulder.

***Sam's POV***

Nevel came down. He brought some disgusting bread and water.

"Here. Eat this." He gave me the food, and left. I ate it with disgust, but I was really hungry. Soon I heard a voice or a sound from the wall. Then Freddie jumped down from the ventilation system.

"Did you miss me?" He asked me on his hot voice and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes. I missed you Frednub. Now gets outta here." We climbed up and went through the ventilation system.

***Carly's POV***

Spencer knocked the door while Freddie climbed in to the ventilation system.

"Spencer and Carly Shay and Gibby? What's up?" Nevel opened the door and he shocked when he saw us. Gibby pulled him away, and went inside. His bodyguards was a sleep. I quickly ran to them and I do something Samish. I pulled out a rag covered with chloroform and pushed it to their noses. Nevel started to scream, when he realized what did I do.

"NOOOO … NOT MY BODY…" He couldn't finish ,because Gibby knocked him out.

***Freddie's POV***

Finally we got out of the ventilation system and we were headed to Socko's car.

"Thank you for rescue me." Sam said in her girly voice and added.

"You're my hero." She said and kissed me.

"I don't need fake love Sam ,like Carly did a year ago."

"It's not fake love Frednub. I really like you. I liked you before this as well, and I'll always. You were my first kiss, and I guess you're my first love, and I truly love you. " She said. I kissed her again, now much more passionate. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. We got into the car, and soon Carly and Spencer and of course Gibby came back. We went home and finally we had normal time with the most important people. We started to date with Sam after all, and I was so happy.

**Okay it's just a short scene. I'm not gonna continue this. My bigger project is the Sam & Cat – iCarly crossover about Seddie. So if you wanna read just click onto my profile and you'll find it.**

**Please write review or message.**


End file.
